


命中註定我愛你

by archery_shampoo, BiteFirst



Series: 台灣霸總辦公室 [1]
Category: LCK RPS, League of Legends Pro Players, League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, SK Telecom T1, T1 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archery_shampoo/pseuds/archery_shampoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteFirst/pseuds/BiteFirst
Relationships: Moon "Cuzz" Woo-chan/Kim "Roach" Kang-hui, 文友贊/金康熙
Series: 台灣霸總辦公室 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871047
Kudos: 4





	命中註定我愛你

1.

在文友贊眼裡，康熙的心理活動永遠難以預測。

文友贊絕對沒有在說金康熙很難搞。

金康熙是寫文章的人，他的腦袋本來就比較複雜。

一起活過了將近二十個年頭，文友贊連金康熙今天用哪隻腳下床都知道；不過當腦迴路調轉到戀愛頻道的時候，他們就像忽然連不上線的電腦跟印表機。

意思是，金康熙會拒絕他好多次。

例如這樣。

「康熙，我真的在想你啊。」

「走開啦。」

或是這樣。

「康熙不是說會養我嗎？」

「滾。」

但是文友贊非常有自信，康熙是喜歡他的，只是就像那些工整又精美的廣告文案一樣，康熙需要一點時間醞釀。

李相浩聽完他的理論只說：你們兩個真的是天生一對。

文友贊認為這是最好的稱讚。

2.

兩人到了T1之後，友贊發現自己的地位受到了威脅。

沒錯，每晚躺在康熙身邊的還是他，但金康熙天生就是受歡迎。

長得帥，個性又好，聲音也很好聽。

金康熙身邊從來不缺花花草草，每次友贊虧他為什麼不交女朋友，他總是正經地說：「對文案來說，在業界站穩腳步，比戀愛重要。」

那麼他們現在算是在T1站穩腳步了，康熙難不成要準備談戀愛了嗎？

文友贊很聰明，這是康熙和所有人都認可的，無可動搖的事實。

證據之一就是，廣告業界最八卦的T1辦公室，每次誰跟誰又曖昧了，誰跟誰偷偷約會了，文友贊開的賭盤總是神準。

賭贏了他就會樂呵呵地拿著賭金，買好吃的給康熙。

康熙常是賭輸的那個，看著他不服氣地碎碎念，又口嫌體正直地一口口吃著甜點，友贊就覺得人生圓滿。

文友贊看著正在幫別人校對文稿的康熙想：或許其他人知道了，會說他很自私，只想獨佔金康熙。

可是，康熙對他也是一樣的。

金康熙會注意每個靠近文友贊的人，尤其是那些主動攀談的人。

在他覺得畫畫根本無法維生的時候，是金康熙買了酒回來跟他徹夜聊天，說他有多喜歡友贊的畫，他覺得友贊的作品一定會大受歡迎。

他從來不說喜歡友贊，不過他的行動太明顯了。金康熙也許以為沒說出口的話都不是真的，但文友贊是學畫的，他不相信文字，只相信心意。

3.

文友贊在二月十四情人節那天開了一個賭盤，賭金康熙會不會跟他告白。

辦公室眾人表示無法理解。

「你們不是已經在一起了嗎？」眾人一臉疑惑。

文友贊頓時有點想掉淚，他也不知道為什麼，或許是整個辦公室都洋溢著粉紅色的氣息，但他還是要把一張全開的圖趕完才能下班吧。

他一個人走到空蕩蕩的交誼廳倒水，揉了揉眼睛。雖然很想哭，但畫圖的時候眼睛會乾，所以哭不出來。

他聽到康熙故作鎮定的聲音：「友贊啊，怎麼還沒下班？」

他深呼吸一口氣，轉頭露出生無可戀的表情：「趕稿啊，不然呢？」

金康熙今天也帥得沒有天理，桌上的巧克力都快堆成山了。

文友贊正站在選擇的鋼索上。

對告白這件事，他選了最膽小的方法。

因為他還是無法預測康熙會怎麼選，對最心愛的人，他永遠猜不透對方的想法。

這次賭盤，他選金康熙不會對文友贊告白。

很好笑吧，他自嘲地想。

開賭盤的人，自己都不相信自己。

金康熙像王子一樣翩翩走來。

「友贊。」康熙握住友贊的雙手。

友贊能感覺到他的手指微微發顫，心意透過指尖傳遞到心裡，比起語言、文字或圖樣來得更快。

「我想了很多種說法，但你還是喜歡直接一點的吧？」

金康熙無比認真地說，圓圓的大眼睛光芒璀璨：「請你跟我交往！」

友贊想回答，卻有點哽咽，發不出聲音。

他只好點點頭。

「沒想到吧文友贊！這次是我贏你了！」

金康熙抱著他開心地說。

此時不知道躲在哪裡的辦公室眾人全都衝了出來。

「友贊恭喜康熙恭喜！」

「友贊我要賭盤分紅！」

什麼嘛，原來大家都沒走嗎。

文友贊吸著鼻子想，整張臉埋在康熙柔軟的毛衣裡不想抬起來。

4.

除了藝術天賦點滿，智力也不遑多讓的文友贊，從此和金康熙過著兩小無猜的快樂生活，賭盤也不時開張。

辦公室裡出現各種神奇的配對，都逃不過他犀利的鷹眼。

雖然戀愛的絕緣體李總相赫，以及明明追求者眾，卻對戀愛漠不關心的李秘書長相浩，依舊在單身貴族名單上，像房子的地基鐵樁一樣屹立不搖，文友贊仍舊默默等待開賭的契機，每日孜孜不倦地抓著康熙嗑瓜子。

他等到了。

秘書長與新來的行銷總監暗中催生的火花，可不會逃過他的眼睛。

一位命中率99.9%的地下賭盤老大兼T1娛樂的圖像設計說過：這世界不是缺少愛情，而是缺少發現。

T1娛樂的文案設計兼圖像設計另一半也說過：文友贊，你再拖稿我們就一起死。


End file.
